


Falling for You

by lucyfairyglitter



Series: NaLu Oneshots [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu is so cute, early morning, making breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyfairyglitter/pseuds/lucyfairyglitter
Summary: Natsu reflects on his love for Lucy and decides to make her breakfast.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820953
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you enjoy the one shot! take care of yourselves please! ily <3

_ Is this what falling in love feels like? _

The question festered in Natsu’s mind like a sore blister. No matter how many times he pushed it away, he pushed  _ her  _ away, she would keep crawling back into his mind, the strange feelings would appear yet again and consume him. At first it was small, subtle things, like he felt his cheeks grow warm when she smiled at him, her deep brown eyes sparkling.  _ But that’s just her smile,  _ Natsu thought foolishly,  _ she just has a pretty smile, nothing else. I don’t like her like that. _

But he was proven wrong time and time again. When she said his name, smooth and sweet like honey, his heart pounded as if it was the first time it was beating, nearly everything around him seemed like a blur. He was caught up in a trance because of her. He was lost in her, lost in everything that was Lucy. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him back as she giggled at his silliness. 

Or when he snuck into her bed, feeling small whispers of a touch and the brushing of skin as she slept beside him. Her knee would lift and gently bump into his, or her hand would slide down and find his own. He longed to hold her tightly in his arms, bury his face into her soft blonde locks and breathe in her heavenly scent, but for now he simply admired her from afar, or rather a few feet away. 

Today, Natsu was lucky enough to wake up before his slumbering partner. With a quick glance into the outside world from her bedside window, he could see the sun peaking over the horizon, casting a warm glow over the city of Magnolia. It was rather early for him, so he flopped back down into bed and pressed his cheek against Lucy’s pillow, his thoughts returning back to the beautiful girl resting a few inches away from him. 

He wasn’t used to seeing her so vulnerable, so peaceful and quiet, her mouth letting out soft snores and her unkempt hair scattered over her pillow. She looked beautiful as she slept, just as beautiful as she was when awake.  _ If only you knew how much I adore you.  _

Finally deciding to slide out of bed, his bare feet landed on the cold wooden floor with a thump and he yawned and stretched his arms. He was used to waking up in Lucy’s apartment, it was far more comfortable than his own home. Maybe it was because a certain someone lived here. With a ruffle of his messy hair and another satisfying stretch of his arms, he headed to Lucy’s kitchen, following the orders of his grumbling stomach. Her small but quaint kitchen was illuminated by the morning haze of the sun, the wooden cupboards slightly ajar and a few dirty pots and pans sat in the sink, waiting to be cleaned. Natsu went straight for the refrigerator, pulling it open eagerly.

He was grateful to Lucy for keeping such a crowded fridge, the plethora of smells were overwhelming, various meats, vegetables, and fruits ready to be shoved into his starving mouth. But just as he was about to grab a steak and heat it, an idea formed in his brain. Lucy always cooked breakfast for him, why not make some for her?

With a new goal in mind, he began to gather his ingredients: eggs, toast, her favorite fruits. He also remembered how much she adored yogurt (which he thought was strange) and prepared a bowl for her. As he worked, he couldn’t help but smile lightly, imagining his blonde partner’s reaction to his surprise breakfast. Hopefully she would be happy, although she’s not always in the most cheerful mood in the morning.  _ Maybe she’ll realize how much I care about her. _

Just as he was finishing the final touches, some chopped up strawberries which he cut a small ‘v’ at the top to make the slices look like hearts, he heard the small footsteps and someone walking down the stairs. Hurriedly, he slid her breakfast try behind his back.

“Natsu?” a small voice asked. He then saw her step down the last step, her full figure now in view. Her blonde hair was messy, slightly wavy and framing her face perfectly. She wore an oversized sweater and barely showed her fingertips, reaching all the way down to mid-thigh. Her baggy gray sweatpants covered the rest of her legs, bunching up at her feet. She looked adorable.

Lucy yawned, stretching an arm up and covering her mouth. Natsu tried to stutter out a response to her but couldn’t, still lost in her beauty. Finally, he spoke. “Sorry, I just couldn’t sleep so I came here…” he trailed, “again…”

She laughed tiredly, her eyelids falling slightly and giving him a warm smile, “It’s alright. I’m just kinda surprised you’re up so early.” She approached him, standing in front of the fridge and leaning down to open it before he shouted, “Wait!”

Confusion clouded her expression as she turned to him. She simply hummed in response, watching Natsu’s expression become nervous and he slowly slid to the side, revealing a tray with a few bowls and a smoothie sitting on top of it. She froze for a few moments, looking at Natsu and then at the tray, slowly walking towards it and staring at what he’d made. She was shocked to find a well-made breakfast platter, heart-shaped sliced strawberries and yogurt with sprinkles of granola on top of it, sunny side up eggs and toast, and a freshly blended smoothie. Her eyes widened slightly, her lips upturned to a grin and she looked up to meet Natsu’s nervous gaze.

“Do you like it?”

“You made this,” her eyes softened, “for me?”

A silence fell over the two of them as relief spread over Natsu’s features. She seemed to like it, if her delicate smile and sparkling eyes were anything to go off of. He grinned and nodded, “Yeah, since you always make me breakfast, so I thought…” he got lost in her kind expression, she nearly made him forget what he was saying.

“That’s so sweet of you.” Lucy giggled as she held up one of the strawberry slices, admiring the shape. “It’s a heart!” her voice was so cute, her eyes were squinting due to her huge grin.

“Y-yeah, I thought you’d like that,” he laughed, doing his best to hide his tightening chest and the fact that her dazzling smile had such an intense effect on him. 

“I love it. Thank you, Natsu.”  _ There she goes again. Why does she have to say my name like that?!  _ He opened his mouth to respond but stops when he feels her arms wrapping around his chest and her face resting on it. Freaking out, his face flushed but he hesitantly returned her affectionate hug, feeling her laugh softly against him. 

Finally pulling away, Lucy grinned at him and lifted the tray, “Do you wanna share?”

“What? No! I made it just for you!” He pouted, and she laughed in return. She was always smiling, it made his heart warm. “Come on! You don’t wanna enjoy all your hard work?”

“Fineeee…” he whined, taking a seat on her sofa, her sitting beside him. Their legs brushed together as they leaned towards each other, looking over the delicious food. Lucy’s mouth watered, it looked  _ so good. _

“I’ll have the eggs first,” she licked her lips, teasing Natsu as he attempted not to stare at them. It was peaceful, the two of them basking in the morning sun as they shared a plate of homemade breakfast. The flavor of the food exploded on Natsu’s tongue, he was quite proud of himself for cooking everything on his own and thankful that he didn’t burn down Lucy’s kitchen. Lucy, on the other hand, couldn’t help but giggle at Natsu’s content expression, observing how cute he was. “Ish really good,” she said with a full mouth, laughing as she moved her hand to cover it.

Natsu laughed too, making Lucy’s heart warm. “I’m glad you think so.”

Their eyes met for a few moments, drinking in the sight of each other. The ruffled up hair, the baggy clothes, the red cheeks and smiles that could outshine the sun. A love was blossoming between them, an unstoppable force that both of them would soon have to come to terms with. 

Natsu admired her soft eyes, her hair spilling over her shoulders, her delicate fingers that held her toast and shoved it in her mouth happily.

_ So this is what falling in love feels like. I’m in love with you, Lucy Heartfilia. _


End file.
